Shadow Blossom
by cocoatd
Summary: Team Kakashi has a mission! Protect Alice Academy from the AAO. To do this, they must go undercover. While on this mission, Team Kakashi cannot get involved with any students. Sakura thought she'd be fine... until she met Tsubasa Andō. Sakura can't seem to deny her attraction to Tsubasa, a cute, easy-going, and rebellious teenage boy. Will Sakura break the rules or follow them? R
1. A Mission!

**O~O~O**

Team Seven, also known as Team Kakashi, were currently standing in the Hokage's office, in front of Tsunade's desk. None of them spoke, or moved, well, except for Uzumaki Naruto, who was fidgeting in his spot.

"I have a mission for you." Tsunade spoke, breaking the silence which had filled the room.

"YES! We have a mission! About time we get one!" Naruto exclaimed happily, jumping up and down in pure excitement. For months, Team Seven hadn't had one mission. And for once in his life, Naruto had actually gotten bored of sleeping in, lazing around and eating instant cup noodle.

Tsunade shot a glare in Naruto's direction, causing him to stop with his silly dance of happiness.

"Hehe sorry, Obaa-Chan," Naruto apologized sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Moving on," Tsunade continued. "For this mission, you will be going undercover at a school called, Alice Academy, which is located in Tokyo, Japan. Sakura, Naruto and Sai, you shall be going undercover as students; Kakashi, you are going undercover as a teacher. Your duty is to protect the school from, Z, an Anti-Alice Organization, also known as AAO."

"This is going to be easy!" Naruto grinned.

"Naruto, I haven't finished explaining yet." Tsunade said in a slightly irritated tone. "In Alice Academy, each student had a special ability, or power, called an '_Alice_'."

"Umm, Tsunade-Shishou, we don't have any Alices." Sakura pointed out.

"Problem already solved, you shall use your Ninjutsu and pass it off as an Alice." Tsunade explained. "For example, Kakashi can pass of his Lightning based Ninjutsu as a Lightning Alice."

Sai nodded his head in understanding. "I see."

"Who will we be going undercover as?" Sakura asked.

"Kakashi, you will go undercover as Itō Kakashi, a transfer teacher from America, who has a Lightning and Earth Alice. Naruto, you will being going undercover as an eleven year old-"

"Why do I have to?" Naruto complained right away, he then pointed at Sai. "Why can't he?"

Tsunade's eye twitched. "You are because you act like one, now shut up!"

Naruto gulped and nodded his head.

"Anyways, Naruto you are going under cover as an eleven year old named, Hayashi Naruto. You will be in the Elementary School Branch, and your Alices will be, Wind and Doppelganger. Sai, you are going undercover as a fourteen year old in the Middle School Branch. Your name will be, Yoshida Sai. Your Alices will be Ink and Speed." Tsunade's gaze finally shifted over to Sakura. "You, Sakura, have a very important role. You are going under cover as a fifteen year old, in the Middle School Branch as well. You're name will be, Yukihira Sakurako, the daughter of the High School Branch Principal, the one who hired us. Your Alices will be Healing, Strength and Elemental."

"Why does she get three, I want three!" Naruto exclaimed loudly.

"Sakura gets three because, unlike you, she will use them wisely." Tsunade said. "And, as the daughter of the High School Principal, she must appear strong to others. It is crucial."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Naruto, get over it."

Naruto just pouted and crossed his arms.

Tsunade grabbed four folders of her desk and handed each of the members of Team Kakashi one. "Your backgrounds, fake identities, school, teacher(s), and student(s) information is all in there."

"Shishou, how long will this mission be?" Sakura asked.

"This mission could range anywhere from one year to two." Tsunade said. "It all depends on how long it will take you to defeat the AAO."

"This is awesome!" Naruto cheered.

"Naruto," Tsunade cut in sharply. "You have to be _really_ careful. You're not to blow your cover, and most importantly, you are not to get involved with any of the students from the academy."

"Why do you _always _assume_ I'll_ be the one to ruin the mission?" Naruto questioned.

"No reason." Tsunade waved Naruto off.

"Lady Tsunade-Sama," Sai spoke. "When do we leave?"

"Immediately, however, I will give you an hour to go home and prepare." Tsunade said. "Now, go! Don't be late!"

**O~O~O**

An hour later, everyone, except for Sakura, stood in Tsunade's office, ready to go. Standing of to the side, next to Tsunade's desk, was Shizune, Yuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Asuma, and Yamato.

"Where is, Sakura-Chan?" Naruto complained loudly, _again_.

Just then, as if on cue, Sakura appeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms.

"Sorry, I'm late." She apologized. "I got a little held back."

"It is okay, Sakura." Tsunade smiled fondly at her apprentice.

"How come whenever_ I'm_ late, you punch me in the face?" Naruto questioned.

Tsunade ignored Naruto completely. "Are you all ready?"

"Of course we are ready, Obaa-Chan_! Dattebayo_!" Naruto exclaimed, giving Tsunade fox-like grin and signature thumbs up.

"Team Kakashi, inside the star." Tsunade instructed, gesturing to the star which had been drawn on the floor, in the centre of the room.

Dosing as Tsunade told them; Team Kakashi moved over to the star, so they were standing inside it, which didn't turn out to be very comfortable- seeing as how the star wasn't the big, therefore, it was quite difficult to fit four people inside it.

"Isn't this star... a little small?" Sakura asked Tsunade, while blushing furiously, seeing as how her face was pressed up against Kakashi's chest.

"No." Tsunade said.

Sakura let out a nervous laugh. She felt embarrassed.

Tsunade walked over to one of the points of the star and stood there. She then motioned for the three Jonin and one ANBU to join her. Yamato, Shizune, Kurenai, and Asuma all took their places at empty points of the star.

"Ready?" Tsunade asked them.

"Hai, Lady Tsunade-Sama." Kurenai answered.

"Three... two... one!" Tsunade counted down. All at the same time, in perfect unison, Tsunade, Yamato, Shizune, Kurenai, and Asuma began performing a series of complicated hand signs.

"Jikan ryokō-Jutsu!" They all shouted at the same time.

Suddenly, a blinding, bright white light engulfed Team Kakashi.

"What the-!" Naruto shouted, totally taken by surprise at the sudden burst of light. However, Naruto didn't get to complete his sentence, seeing as how Team Kakashi disappeared with a loud POP!

**O~O~O**

**That's the end of this chapter. My cousin and I have both decided that the chapters for this story will be short, but not too short. The reason we decided to do this was because it's kind of difficult to write a long chapter for us, sometimes we feel like we're just dragging on the chapter to make it longer.**

**Moving on, the couples for this story will be:**

**SakuraxTsubasa**

**NarutoxMisaki**

**MikanxNatsume**

**RukaxHotaru **

**SakuraxReo (Only a little, I promise)**

**SakuraxKazumi (Innocent flirting, that's all)**

**SakuraxKakashi (Once again, some innocent flirting)**

**SakuraxNaruto (Can't have a Naruto Fanfiction without any SakuraxNaruto)**

**SakuraxSai (Yeah I know, but hey, I couldn't resist)**

**SakuraxSasuke (Nothing much, I promise. I just have to throw in a little SasuSaku)**

**TsubasaxMisaki (Must be done, however only a little bit. I hate this couple)**

**Also, Tsubasa and Misaki are going to be fifteen instead. I'm doing this because I want Sakura and Tsubasa to be the same ago. Just letting you know!**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes and such. My cousin is the editor, and currently I am up at our family's cottage, however, she is not coming up until four days, and I wanted to get this chapter out!**


	2. Yukihira Kazumi!

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Naruto or Gakuen Alice.**

**So, here's chapter two. I hope you enjoy it.**

**O~O~O**

"Talking"

_Dreams/Emphasis_

'_Thought'_

"_Talking to Kyuubi/Inner Sakura"_

'**Kyuubi/Inner Sakura talking'**

_Recap..._

_"Three... two... one!" Tsunade counted down. All at the same time, in perfect unison, Tsunade, Yamato, Shizune, Kurenai, and Asuma began performing a series of complicated hand signs._

_"Jikan ryokō-Jutsu!" They all shouted at the same time._

_Suddenly, a blinding, bright white light engulfed Team Kakashi._

_"What the-!" Naruto shouted, totally taken by surprise at the sudden burst of light. However, Naruto didn't get to complete his sentence, seeing as how Team Kakashi disappeared with a loud POP!_

_End of Recap..._

**O~O~O**

"_A smile is the easiest way out of a difficult situation." ~Haruno Sakura_

Yukihira Kazumi sat at his desk, doing some paperwork. He sighed. Doing paperwork was the only thing he hated about being the Principal of the High School branch, other than that, he was fine.

Unexpectedly, out of nowhere, an incredibly blinding, white light filled Kazumi's office. Kazumi lifted his hand to shield his eyes. POP! The bright light abruptly vanished. Kazumi lowered his hand, only to see three strangers, lying on the floor of his office, in a tangle of limbs.

"You must be, Yukihira Kazumi-San."

Kazumi looked over to the source of the voice. Standing there, a few feet away from the three teens on the floor, was a man. He had tall and spiky white hair. He had an unusual forehead protector, which covered his left eye, and he wore a mask that covered most of his face. His eye, the one that wasn't covered, was a dark onyx colour. He wore a green, flak jacket over top of a long sleeved, dark blue, almost black, shirt. He was also wearing a pair of dark blue, once again almost black, pants and blue sandals. Furthermore, he appeared to be a fit man.

"Yes, I am." Kazumi confirmed, trying to keep the surprise out of his voice. He hadn't even notice the man standing there.

"My name is, Hatake Kakashi." He introduced himself. "A Jonin-level Shinobi from Konohagakure."

"Ahhh." Kazumi said. "You must be the Ninja's I've hired."

"That is correct." Kakashi nodded his head. He then gestured to the three teens; who were still on the floor, trying to separate themselves from one another. "This is my-"

"NARUTO! YOU PERVERT!" The pink haired girl shouted.

The blonde, Naruto, gulped. "I'm sorry, Sakura-Chan! I didn't mean to touch your boobs! Really!" He apologized frantically.

Sakura jumped to her feet and grabbed Naruto by the collar, shaking him violently. "AN ACCIDENT! SURE IT WAS!"

"Sakura-Chan!" He cried. "I'm sorry! Your boobs are small so-!"

"NARUTO, YOU BAKA!" Sakura roared, punching Naruto in the face, efficiently cutting him off. The force of the punch sent Naruto flying across the room, causing him to hit the wall, and leave an indent.

Kazumi winced. He would have to get that fixed.

"Now, now, Sakura," Kakashi attempted to calm down his enraged student. "That was a little unnecessary."

Sakura glared sharply at Kakashi, as if daring him to challenge her. "It was not."

Kakashi chuckled nervously and turned his attention back to Kazumi, not wanting to cause an even bigger fight. "As I was saying, this is my team."

"Haruno Sakura."

"Sai."

"And this." Sakura began, walking over to Naruto, where he was still indented into the wall. "Is." Sakura grabbed Naruto by the collar and threw him to the centre of the room where Kakashi and Sai were standing. "Uzumaki Naruto."

Sakura stormed back over to her team and placed herself next to Kakashi, on his right, as far away from Naruto as she could get.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yukihira Kazumi." Kazumi introduced. "Principal of the High School Branch."

Sakura blushed upon taking in Kazumi's appearance. He was handsome. He had short, soft looking light blonde hair, with bangs that covered his eyes, which were a brilliant blue. Kazumi also had fair skin.

Kazumi noticed Sakura's blush and smirked at her, making Sakura blush even more.

'_He noticed me checking him out.' _Sakura thought, completely embarrassed.

"I assume you've been informed about the mission?" Kazumi questioned.

"Hai, we have." Kakashi confirmed.

"Good." Kazumi said. "I've set up rooms for each of you. Your uniforms." He looked at Sakura, Naruto and Sai. "Will be found in your rooms. And as for you Star rankings, they've already been decided on."

"Star ranking?" Naruto asked curiously.

"You baka, Naruto." Sakura snapped at the blonde. "Didn't you ready anything we got in those files?"

"No."

Sakura sighed. "In Alice Academy, every student is ranked on a Star system that is based on the individual's Alice power, grades, and good behavior, among other things. Students can receive one of five ranks: no star, Single, Double, Triple, and Special. Their rank is displayed by the appropriate number of stars pinned on their shirt/cuff, and may grant them extra privileges or discipline depending on the rank." She explained.

"Correct." Kazumi nodded his head. "Uzumaki-San, your Star Ranking shall be Double Star. Sai-San, yours will also be Triple Star. Sakura-Chan," Upon hearing this, Sakura blushed once again. "Your Star Ranking will be, Special Star. If your grades and good behavior slip, you will lose a Star."

"Why are their rankings higher than mine?" Naruto complained instantly.

"Beforehand, your files were sent to me. I simply read them over and ranked you all upon what I read." Kazumi replied.

"Meaning, your history of idiocy, recklessness, and bad behavior is coming back to bite your in the ass." Sakura told the pouting Naruto.

"That's unfair."

"Dickless, life isn't fair." Sai spoke.

"No one asked for your opinion."

"I know. I was merely stating it."

"Shut up!"

"I am allowed to speak."

"You're so annoying."

"I may be mistake, but I was under the impression _you _were the one who was annoying."

"Why you-"

"SHUT UP!" Sakura roared angrily, slapping both Naruto and Sai in the back of the head. Both of them went slamming in the ground, creating small craters beneath their bodies.

"Sakura-Chan, that was mean." Naruto pouted.

"Ugly, I found that very much uncalled for." Sai said.

Sakura gritted her teeth. They were testing her. "BOTH OF YOU KNOCK IT OFF!"

Kazumi was now chuckling. They were an amusing bunch.

Kakashi, however, sighed. He had such a rowdy team.

**O~O~O**

**That's the end of this chapter. It was purely a... filler chapter I guess, just to show that Team Kakashi made it to Alice Academy. That's about it.**

**Once again, I apologize for any grammar mistakes. I attempted to read over and edit this chapter, however, when I read my own work, I never notice my own mistakes.**

**Review please**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Feminine Physique

**Disclaimer: You know already.**

**Here is chapter three!**

**O~O~O**

"Talking"

_Dreams/Emphasis_

'_Thought'_

"_Talking to Kyuubi/Inner Sakura"_

'Kyuubi/Inner Sakura talking'

_Recap..._

_"SHUT UP!" Sakura roared angrily, slapping both Naruto and Sai in the back of the head. Both of them went slamming in the ground, creating small craters beneath their bodies._

_"Sakura-Chan, that was mean." Naruto pouted._

_"Ugly, I found that very much uncalled for." Sai said._

_Sakura gritted her teeth. They were testing her. "BOTH OF YOU KNOCK IT OFF!"_

_Kazumi was now chuckling. They were an amusing bunch._

_Kakashi, however, sighed. He had such a rowdy team._

_End of Recap..._

**O~O~O**

"_A smile is the best way to get oneself out of a tight spot, even if it is a fake one. Surprisingly enough, everyone takes it at face value. I read that in a book." ~Sai_

Sakura sat down on her king-sized bed as she towel dried her dripping, wet pink hair. After her, Naruto and Sai had stopped fighting, Kazumi had them escorted to their rooms, which Sakura had to admit, were pretty big.

Seeing as how she still had a good amount of time before she had to go to bed, she might as well review her fake identity, just to make sure she had it memorized.

Sakura grabbed the folder- which she had placed on the bed earlier- and opened it up. Sakura got into a comfortable position, and began reading...

_Name: Yukihira Kiyomichi Sakurako_

_Gender: Female_

_Date of Birth: March 28__th__, 1994_

_Age: Fifteen_

_Family: Yukihira Kazumi (Father), Tsukiyomi Kiyomichi (Mother, Deceased), Hayashi Himika (Step-Mother, Deceased), Hayashi Naruto (Adopted Step-Brother), __Itō Kakashi (Adopted Father), Yoshida Sai (Adopted Cousin)._

Sakura smiled. Leave it to Tsunade to somehow find a way to make sure Kakashi, Naruto, Sai and Sakura were all connected. With them all being related to each other, it would give them an excuse to talk to one another without it being suspicious.

_Alice: Healing, Strength, and Elemental_

_Star Rank: Special Star_

_Class: Class C_

_Background: At the age of two, Sakurako's mother, Tsukiyomi Kiyomichi, grew very ill. A year later, she passed away. Yukihira Kazumi, due to being was the Principal of the High School Branch, was unable to look after Sakurako. Therefore, Sakurako was put up for adoption. When Sakurako was four years old, she was adopted by, __Itō Kakashi. Two years later, Kakashi adopted his five year old nephew, Yoshida Sai, whose parents had recently passed away._

_Sakurako's father, Kazumi, eventually married, Hayashi Himika, when Sakurako's was ten years old. However, after a year and a half of marriage; Himika passed away, leaving behind her newly orphaned son, Hayashi Naruto, who Kazumi adopted._

_Due to the stress of her life, Sakurako's Alices were severely repressed and discovered late._

Sakura stared at the sheet with appraisal. _'Tsunade-Shishou did a good job.'_

Yawning tiredly, Sakura put the sheet back in the folder and tossed it on her nightstand. Sakura clapped her hands and the lights went off immediately, she then climbed under the blankets and got comfortable.

"Tomorrow's going to be a busy day." Sakura muttered to the dark room.

Sakura turned on her side and closed her eyes. It wasn't long before Sakura was pulled into the land of dreams...

**O~O~O**

"SAKURA-CHAN, GET UP!"

"Huh? What?" Sakura's eyes snapped up. She sat up quickly, her fist flying forward to punch the source of annoyance. Sakura's fist hit Naruto right in the face, sending him flying across the room and right into the wall.

Naruto groaned in pain. "Sakura-Chan..."

Sakura rolled her eyes and kicked the blankets off. She hoped out of bed. "You shouldn't have woken me up like that." She told Naruto simply, as if it was a well known fact.

Painfully, Naruto pulled himself off of the wall. It was only now that Sakura realized Naruto had the appearance of a... eleven year old.

Naruto was once again a short kid, standing at only 144.3cm. He was wearing a a black long sleeved vest along with a white collar that had two Stars on it, red plaid shorts, and black knee high boots. In general, Naruto looked like an average, every day, elementary school student.

"You look so cute!" Sakura squealed, running over to Naruto to pinch his cheeks, even though she was shorter than him.

"Sakura-Chan, knock it off." Naruto whined.

Sakura just ruffled Naruto's spiky, blonde locks.

"Shut up." Naruto grumbled, clearly embarrassed. "I wouldn't be talking, Shortie."

Sakura flushed. It was true; even though Naruto using a Henge right now, he was still actually taller than her. Sakura stood at a measly height of 133cm (4'4), which was pretty short for a fifteen year old girl. Because of this, Sakura usually used a Henge to appear taller. However, in the middle of the night the Henge would wear off, reverting Sakura back to her original height.

"I am not short." Sakura huffed. "I am vertically challenged."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Sakura-Chan, by the way, you need to hurry up and get changed. Classes start soon."

Despite saying this, Naruto made no movement towards the door.

Sakura's eyes twitched. "For me to change... you need to leave."

"I don't see why though, Sakura-Chan. It's not like you have any feminine physique." Naruto grinned as though he hadn't just _insulted _Sakura.

"Naruto you... BAKA! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Sakura shouted the last part. She grabbed Naruto by the collar and dragged him over to the door, which she practically ripped off its hinges when she yanked it open. Sakura threw Naruto violently out into the hallway. "YOU INSENSITIVE JERK!" And with that, Sakura slammed the door shut and locked it.

'_Who does he think he is?' _Sakura silently fumed. _'I have feminine physique! He's just being a baka!'_

Quickly, Sakura changed into her uniform. The Middle School Branch uniform consisted of a black cardigan with blue trimmings, a blue ribbon that Sakura wore loosely around her neck, a blue plaid mini-skirt, black thigh high socks, and knee-length boots. Sakura held back her shoulder-length, silky and bright, pink hair using a black ribbon.

Sakura had also decided not to use a Henge and just go with her original height. If she got to distracter, she'd lose it. Plus, the black knee-length boots brought Sakura's height up to about 4'6.

"Ugh." Sakura said. She stood in front of her full-body length mirror, examining herself. _'This uniform color is horrid.'_

'**I couldn't agree anymore.' **Inner Sakura commented.

Sakura mentally sighed. _"I thought you left."_

'**Nope, I'm always here.'**

"_Great."_

'**HEY! Don't you-'**

"SAKURA-CHAN, LET'S GO!" Naruto shouted, pounding on the door.

"I'm coming," Sakura called. "Calm down."

Sakura grabbed her backpack and slung it over her shoulder. Sakura had always particularly liked this one. Mostly because it was black; a cherry blossom tree was designed onto it, with the cherry blossom petals blowing off of the tree. It suited Sakura.

Sakura opened her door to see Naruto standing there; his fist raised in midair, most likely to pound on the door again. Standing behind Naruto was, Sai.

Sai looked the same, really. The only difference was that he was a little shorter than before. He was wearing the Middle School Branch uniform, a black jacket and a white undershirt. His blue ribbon was tied loosely around his neck. The jacket also had blue lines at the sleeves and going down horizontally at the sides of the opening. He also wore blue plaid pants and brown shoes.

"Sai, you look good!" Sakura complimented him.

"I can't say the same for you, Ugly." Sai said in return.

"You... little shit." Sakura muttered under her breath, while closing the door to her bedroom and locking it. Sakura turned her attention to Naruto and Sai. She gave them both a smile "Let's go!"

**O~O~O**

**Sorry about the whole chapter mess up thing I did.**

**So, yeah, pretty much another filler chapter. Also, in the first chapter I realized I wrote Sakura is going undercover in the High School Branch. That's wrong. She's going undercover in Middle School. It's for students 13-15.**

**Oh, and about the whole Sakura being really short thing, I like fanfictions where Sakura is short. It gives people something to tease her about.**

**Sorry about grammar mistakes. Only a few more days till my cousin will arrive to correct it!**

**Review please**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	4. Pervert!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Gakuen Alice.**

**Chapter four is here.**

**O~O~O**

"Talking"

_Dreams/Emphasis_

'_Thought'_

"_Talking to Kyuubi/Inner Sakura"_

**'Kyuubi/Inner Sakura talking'**

_Recap..._

_Sai looked the same, really. The only difference was that he was a little shorter than before. He was wearing the Middle School Branch uniform, a black jacket and a white undershirt. His blue ribbon was tied loosely around his neck. The jacket also had blue lines at the sleeves and going down horizontally at the sides of the opening. He also wore blue plaid pants and brown shoes._

_"Sai, you look good!" Sakura complimented him._

_"I can't say the same for you, Ugly." Sai said in return._

_"You... little shit." Sakura muttered under her breath, while closing the door to her bedroom and locking it. Sakura turned her attention to Naruto and Sai. She gave them both a smile "Let's go!"_

_End of Recap..._

**O~O~O**

"_Hey! My bad, my bad! Actually, on my way here, I saw an old woman who needed help..." ~Hatake Kakashi_

'_How is it that I am the one who gets lost?' _Sakura thought to herself as she ran through the corridors of the Middle School building, which, believe it or not, was pretty big. Sakura groaned in annoyance. She was probably nearly half an hour late for class. This was Naruto's fault, Sakura randomly decided. If Sakura had not needed to give her school map to Naruto this morning, she wouldn't be in this situation.

"I hate you, Naruto!" Sakura shouted, coming to a stop and stomping her foot on the ground, creating a dent on the floor.

Muttering under her breath, Sakura continued her epic quest through the Middle School building, making random twists and turns.

Sakura rounded a corner quickly, only to end up slamming face first into someone's chest. Sakura immediately lost her balance and fell backward. In a fit of panic, Sakura flailed her arms wildly, hitting the person she had run into while trying to regain her balance, which she did. However, it was only momentarily, and Sakura once again lost her balance and fell again. Sakura's hand shot forward and gripped the sleeve of the person, taking whoever it was by surprise, causing them to fall forward on top of Sakura.

Sakura's head hit the ground, making her vision blur. _'That hurt.'_

Sakura blinked her eyes a few times and her vision finally cleared. She studied the face above her. It was a teenage boy, who, judging from his appearance was the same age as Sakura. He had short, soft looking, dark blue hair; his bangs covered his dark blue eyes. Sakura noticed that under his left eye, he had a blue star. Sakura wondered what it was for. Anyways, all in all, Sakura had to admit, he was pretty good looking.

Just then, Sakura felt... a hand touching her left breast.

"Your boobs... are small." He commented.

"YOU PERVERT!" Sakura raged, glaring at him.

He winked at Sakura. "Just stating the truth,"

Sakura brought her knee up with as much force as she could muster... hitting right in the balls.

His eyes widened in pain and shock. Using this opportunity, Sakura rolled out from underneath him and got to her feet.

Sakura watched as he clutched at his balls in pain, rolling around on the floor.

"That hurt..." He moaned.

"Good!" Sakura snapped. She couldn't believe this happened to her. TWICE! "You deserved. You stupid pervert."

"You're the one who pulled me on top of you." He shot back at her.

Sakura gaped at him. "To regain my balance,"

"I took it as an advance."

Sakura stomped her foot angrily. "You took it as an _advance_!" She shrieked at him. "How was that an advance?"

"Do I have to repeat myself?" He asked her. "I already said; you pulled me down onto you."

Sakura growled in frustration. "Baka,"

"Whatever you say, Blossom." He smirked at her.

Sakura gasped and pressed her legs together, backing away. He didn't... he couldn't have... No he must have been making reference to her name, or her hair colour, there's no way he could've seen her...

His smirked widened. It was obvious he knew what she was thinking.

Sakura blushed. No guy had ever acted this way with Sakura before. Usually, boys were to afraid to approach Sakura due to her monstrous strength and wicked temper. So, it was no surprise that Sakura didn't know how to handle a teenage boy like this.

Finally, after managing to gather his bearings, he got to his feet. He held his hand out to Sakura. "I'm sorry about that." He apologized, actually sounding sincere and honest. "My name is Andō Tsubasa."

"Yukihira Sakurako." Sakura told him, her eyes narrowed as she observed him. Tsubasa's stance was relaxed, his hands in his pocket. She didn't trust him. Why should she? After all, Tsubasa had just felt her up, even if he claimed it to be an accident.

"Ahh, you're the High School Principal's daughter." Tsubasa said, taking a step towards Sakura. "You're kinda cute."

Sakura was taken by surprise at the statement.

Tsubasa laughed at Sakura's face. "What are you doing here? Class started over half an hour ago."

"I could ask you the same thing." Sakura shot back. She was not going to admit she got lost, especially not to Tsubasa.

"You got lost." Tsubasa grinned.

"I did not!" Sakura denied.

"You did." Tsubasa chuckled. "If you want, I can show you the way to class."

Before Sakura could stop herself, she slapped Tsubasa. "You're such a baka! I don't need your help!" What that, Sakura turned on her heel and ran off down the hall, blushing furiously.

'_What an idiot.' _She thought.

**O~O~O**

Narumi L. Anju danced flamboyantly into Class B, as usual. He was wearing a pink tutu, causing some of the students to wince at the horrid sight. Narumi stopped at the front of the classroom and whistled, efficiently gaining the Class's attention. "Today, we have a new student." He announced excitedly. "Come on in!"

The door slid open and Naruto entered the room, keeping his head held high. Naruto stopped at the front of the classroom, eyeing Narumi funnily.

'_Is he gay...?' _Naruto wondered.

"Introduce yourself." Narumi instructed Naruto cheerfully.

"My name is Hayashi Naruto! _Dattebayo_!" Naruto gave the class his fox-like grin and signature thumbs up. "The greatest Hokage to ever live!"

"What's a Hokage?" Shōda Sumire questioned.

'_Shit.' _Naruto thought.

"Ummm... Ehhh... I made it up!" Naruto shouted the first thing that came to mind.

Sumire stared at Naruto weirdly.

Hyūga Natsume looked up from the manga he was reading to look at Naruto. _'He reminds me of Polka.'_

"You made it up." Sumire repeated.

Naruto nodded his head frantically. _'Sakura-Chan is going to kill me.'_

"Sakura-Chan is going to kill." Yome 'Koko' Kokoroyomi said.

Naruto's eyes drifted over to Koko. _'Did he just... read my mind?'_

"Did he just... read my mind?" Koko did it again.

Naruto gritted his teeth. This was getting annoying pretty damn fast.

"Annoying twerp," Koko once again read Naruto's mind, knowing exactly how much it was beginning to both Naruto.

'_Knock it off!' _Naruto mentally raged.

"Knock it off!"

"That's it." Naruto growled. He charged forward and hopped onto the nearest desk. Naruto hopped from desk to desk until he landed on the desk were Koko was sitting, right in front of him. Naruto grabbed Koko by the collar and drew back his fist getting ready to punch him.

Sakura Mikan's eyes widened in surprise and she gasped. She jumped to her feet and ran over to where Naruto and Koko were. Mikan pulled herself up onto the desk and quickly launched herself onto Naruto's arm, stopping him from punching Koko. "Stop it!" She cried out.

"Get off of me!" Naruto glared at Mikan. He shoved Mikan lightly; however, she lost her balance and fell on her butt. "This annoying twerp deserved it!"

Natsume's eyes narrowed. He snapped his fingers and immediately, one of Naruto's blonde spikes caught flame.

In a fit of panic, Naruto dropped Koko and frantically began petting his hair to put the flame out.

"Natsume!" Mikan gasped, looking over at the raven haired boy.

Naruto looked over at Natsume. "You're the one who tried to set my bloody hair on fire!"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that."

Naruto hopped off of the desk. "I do." He glared at Natsume.

Natsume rose to his feet and glared right back at Naruto. "Let's fight."

**O~O~O**

Kakashi sighed as he watched his unruly class fool around and completely ignore him. Just then, Kakashi didn't know why, he felt as though elsewhere, something bad was about to happen...

**O~O~O**

**Hehe, that's the end of the fourth chapter.**

**When it comes to Sakura, Tsubasa's going to be a pervert. They are going to argue a lot. I find the thought of them fighting funny.**

**As for Naruto, I thought he'd be funny for him to get into a fight with people on his first day.**

**And as for the request for SakuraxNatsume... I don't know. He's ten and she's fifteen. When my cousin and I were first thinking of writing a Naruto and Gakuen Alice crossover, we were going to make it SakuraxNatsume; however, we changed our mind in favour of TsubasaxSakura. **

**Maybe one day I'll write a SakuraxNatsume fanfiction, but for right now, I'm just going to stick with the stories I have going.**

**Also, if any Cherry Blossom Flash fans are reading this right now, I just want to let you know that the next chapter is coming along. I've been putting it off. Lately, I had been busy. My family and I moved to Whitby. But don't worry my little Cherry Blossom Flash fans, my cousin comes up to the cottage Friday, and we shall definitely work on Chapter Sixteen.**

**Oh, I almost forgot, sorry for grammar mistakes!**

**Review Please**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
